Another Future, Another Life
by The Real Kakarotto
Summary: Thanks to Multiverse Theory, Son Goku gets thrown into another realm where his counterpart has defeated all of the Z-Saga villains but has made no friends in the process. Now our visitor (our Protagonist) has met a woman named Chi-Chi, an individual with remarkable strength. All of this while the Super Saga takes place. (At least, how I think the DBS Anime should have gone.)
1. Introductions

**Another Future, Another Life**

 **Chapter 1: Introduction**

My name is Goku… or Kakarot, I don't mind my Saiyan heritage, and I hail from an alternate universe, one where I was the sole warrior and protector of my world, unlike my mainstream counterpart you knew who had friends and a rival to help him throughout his life; I had no one to help me, save my master, Supreme Kai (Shin) who took me in when I was very young Saiyan baby. Apparently, he wanted a Mortal as a protégé instead of the traditional Shinjin.

While under his care, he told me stories of how a Saiyan baby was sent to his version of Earth only to become its hero. (Apparently, he had some magic Blu-ray player that showed that Saiyan's life (who looked just like me) where he fought hard and long for his family and his Earth to maintain peace… but with less Filler, according to Shin.) I was in awe of how he was view as a hero and at his strength simply due to his determination.

But one day, while Shin was teaching me about giving people chances at life, my world was literally being erased… the Sacred World of the Kais was apparently the last to go, dunno why. My master Shin gave me a set of Portara earrings and a damaged Time ring (he didn't know how to fix it for some reason) to escape this world… I left him, for I felt miserable, betraying and leaving the one person that raised me as family. He said his goodbyes to me as I teleported and witnessed him being erased from existence. I finally felt my body again once everything stopped blurring from the time travel. I figured since a God of some kind erased a literal universe, there was nothing I could do to fix it.

I got over my mopping and decided to get used to my new universe, Future Trunks' world where his Goku had died early... at least that was my destination (Shin told me of a warrior who had traveled back in time to recruit Goku when Trunks' version had died before the first of many terrors struck: The Androids… well, technically Cyborgs.) Unfortunately, Multiverse Theory is a bitch so I ended up in a completely different destination, a world, desolate and nearly barren of life. It is as if the world had destroyed itself. Very few energies could be sensed.

I had no choice but to use my Time Ring to find the cause of this if I am to call it my new home… and to save time because this should've been a flashback sequence, apparently, this was some random ass timeline where Goku managed to unlock Legendary Super Saiyan form when he fought the Androids (… or Majin Buu, that part will be cleared up later), its power damaging his mind, eventually making him feral. The Slumbering Saiyan God Broly was defeated when he went to Earth after hearing the last Saiyan of his race was going to die from insanity. The force responsible killing the Saiyan God was Chichi, dubbed Chichi Black ruled the world as its dictator. She even killed Beerus before I "arrived" to this world. I fought her, allowed her to live because despite killing a GoD, she still had some goodness in her heart. If my version of me was normal till the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation, then why shouldn't her heart be the same?

She wanted me to stay with her, and I promised her yes but only if she would show the same kindness to everyone as I did to her sparing her life instead of being a selfish power hungry ruler. She complied. She invited me to her home for I literally had no place to go. Just as I was headed for her place, the time ring returned me to the "present" I first appeared in but not before I told her I will see her again. Present day I searched the same location of her home, yet everything was missing, like it was destroyed. Now my new quest began: to see this dear Chichi again. Also, she's called Chichi Black because she wears a black Gi like I did while training with Supreme Kai, not cuz she's body swapped.

 ** _* By the way, did I mention I can break the fourth wall but no other character else can? Well, not so break it but more like make self-references at myself in each chapter. (You'll find out how next chapter.) Hey don't read at me like that, blame the author for trying to write me as some smartass who has a thing for wisecracks and pointing out flaws. Like this quick one where his updates are irregular… oops, I wasn't supposed to say that. I'll just keep my mouth shut till the next chapter. *_  
**


	2. A Long (but Necessary) Story Short

**Another Future, Another Life**

 **Author's Note: My intention for this chapter is to explain that "The Main Events of Z Happened, we're just focusing on Super's era with this change of (a different) Goku and Chichi meeting for the first time; don't think too much about it yet." Otherwise, this is more of a transition chapter; expect one or two more chapters akin to this and then we'll get to the next big Super Saga.**

 **One more thing, if you see a sentence begin and end with these asterisks '*' it means Imma poke at that Fourth wall you're reading from, though to be accurate, this is more like an aside in a play. This will usually occur with Protag-Goku talking but if other characters observe this "ability" of his, read it as them seeing Protag-Goku talking to a random direction with nothing there. Alright, that's enough jabs at my writing style, back to the story.  
**

 **Chapter 2: A Long (but Necessary) Story Short**

[Age Unknown]

"Finally, I get to speak instead of having an internal monologue… I mean…  
What happened to this world? I could've sword this is the same location where I met that woman (Chichi was it?) from time traveling thirteen years back, so what changed here? Did something happen to her during those years?" Goku asked himself.

"But how can I return to the past of thirteen years if the Time Ring is malfunctioning?" Goku pondered while staring down at his Time Ring. "So far there aren't any negative effects so I guess it's safe to travel again. I just don't know how long I'm allowed to stay in the past during each visit. It's worth a shot; I don't want to know what disaster occurred here, even 'before' I arrived."

So Goku gave another look at his ring and decided to try again in his time traveling quest. His ring casted a beam of light and formed a portal in front of him. Not knowing what to expect a second time upon entry, Goku proceeded with caution.

[Age Unknown Minus 13 Years]

Standing in an open mountainous area, Chichi sat on a fallen tree log she had beaten down, (from her training) pondering about the man she met only a few hours ago. _*** Hey, broken Time Ring, side effects include prolong feelings of yearning. ***_

"Was I right to lie to him about being ruler of this planet, or should I have been honest with him about how I just train and fight like a madman? Or a 'mad-woman?' Screw it, I'll go with 'madman.' I hope he understands I didn't mean to lie to his face and that I only did it to boast about myself. Oh, it's no use, no man is going to love me for who I am, no wonder I've been so lonely for these many years, I guess the only good that came out of these years of solitude was using the Dragon Balls to wish for eternal youth (and by extension my beauty)."

Chichi recalled her _*** long but necessary backstory ***_ childhood where she and her father had to move away from their home after it had caught on fire… for the third time of the month. Being a child prodigy in the martial arts, none of the other children from the nearby city wanted to play with her. They called her an outcast and a weirdo _*** hey, weirdo is definitely an insult if you've been lonely, save your family members, for twelve years and you had no friends to call on ***_ but it didn't stop there; particularly one green/turquoise haired girl and her shaggy haired friend mocked her for being too strong for a girl her age and that no boy would ever be attracted to that sort of thing.

Four additional years later, the green/turquoise haired girl ended up ditching her shaggy haired friend to pursue her parents' job: working at Capsule Corp. Upon hearing of this girl's success at creating a radar to locate seven magical orbs that would grant any wish, Chichi followed the girl and plotted to steal and make the wish her own. After the green haired girl gathered the seventh orb and summoned the magical wish granting Dragon, Chichi butted in and attempted to wish for her perfect boyfriend. However, the last thing she recalled was someone stepping on her head and heard in a broken sentence: how… follow… why I should... wish… sense others and get stronger… last thing… wish granted.

['How in the Hell did you manage to follow me here, you're planning to steal my wish huh you brat? Why I should just wish for you to be able to sense others and get stronger huh? That way you can follow anyone you want! Oh wait, you already did, didn't you, you power-freak stalker of a girl! Why I should've let Yamcha follow me around as my body guard so this wouldn't happen… nah, that's the last thing I'd want for him to do… though I can probably think of wors-'  
"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED"]

Unbeknownst to her where the green haired girl went, Chichi finally woke from her induced nap. She realized she could sense energy from her nearby surroundings, and yet her own body was radiating in a strong energy she never felt before as a child. But with this deluded hunger for power instead of resuming her search for love, she began a new quest: rule over the world with an iron fist!... but she realized that was beyond ridiculous, so she settled for training solo until strange and powerful warriors challenged her to a fight. However, she missed many chances to test her strength as the one responsible for stopping all the Planetary threats was Goku. _*** Goku of her world, not the one from Chapter 1… Multiverse Theory! ***_ Except the bastard wasn't even a warrior anymore but a mindless being that (luckily) defended his planet.

But _*** don't worry, we're finally getting into DBS territory ***_ the final threat to the Earth was Beerus, the God of Destruction. Seeking a challenge, he came to Earth in high hopes of a fighter who could pose a threat to him. After discovering Earth was home to a different Wish Orb Dragon, like the ones the Namekians have, Beerus forced Shenron to grant his wish: summon the "Super Saiyan God" to him. With this, a random being with red robes and funny jewelry around him appeared out of thin air… asleep. Beerus immediately killed the being thinking it was all some strategic plan to attack… but it turned out he really was sleeping and was killed without waking at all _*** just to make Beerus appear that much more powerful in a fanfic version of the story***._

Out of nowhere, the once sane warrior Goku, now a mindless-being, attacked Beerus without hesitation. Angered at the idea of a barbaric Saiyan could be his potential rival, Beerus launched a Super Nova attack at Goku, who was the only person standing between him and the destruction of the disappointing planet Earth. It was as the GoD thought, the Saiyan was nothing more than a moth, now burning to death in his fiery ball of destruction. Chichi who was in a nearby vicinity _*** thanks to plot convenience… what? There's gotta be Bullshit somewhere in fanfiction, might as get it over with during the backstory. ***_ retaliated against the Destroyer God. Thinking her home was going to be lost for good, she managed to punch the Super Nova attack back at Beerus, and because he woke up early without anything to eat for breakfast, he hadn't managed to bring out his full strength; for that, he failed to defend himself and was killed from his own attack.  
 **[Author's Note: I needed Beerus gone from this story, indefinitely, so that there isn't a lack of tension, such as "Oh, Beerus could've stopped Black anytime but he didn't want to." Back to the story.]**  
The fireball of death kept traveling towards the exosphere but not before it exploded. As Chichi stood exhausted from the punch, she suddenly felt a surge of energy course through her, then a divine sensation arose in the form of her aura. She felt her own energy increase beyond anything she had felt before. To her, no one else could stand in her way with this new divine power. But that was short lived because the other Goku, _*** the one from Chapter 1 ***_ showed up to stop her and keep her in check before she went awry, thinking she was the cause of the destroyed "future."

Finally snapping back to reality, _*** and ending her flashback sequence ***_ Chichi spoke to herself,

"Wow, to think my life could be easily summarized in so few events, what else did I manage to do in life but selfishly strive for strength? But nevertheless, I can't stop thinking about that man that fought me a while back, he seemed so… strong, so noble… and so familiar, why does he look famili-Oh Shit he looks like Goku! Except he had a ring on his finger, and an earring on his ear. Could he be a time traveler, or a ghost? Maybe this person is a doppelganger of the real Goku that burned to death…hm. Can't really do anything about it unless he shows up again. Oh well, might as well take a nice nap while I wait. Zzz"

Chichi fell asleep for so long, _ *** like a typical anime protagonist ***_ the sun began to set. When she woke up, she finally muttered, "looks like he won't make it today, I guess it's time to head home."

"That home wouldn't happen by chance to be in the mountains, would it?" said a familiar voice.

Chichi spun around immediately and jumped a few feet back from the log. When her eyes cleared from her groggy awakening, she saw a muscular man in a black Gi, blue sash and blue boots, and a set of yellow earrings. Realizing this is the same being that bested her earlier this morning in combat, she immediately clasped her hands together, speaking in a single breath as she pleaded to Goku not to end her life.

"Please forgive me Mr. Super-Strong-Goku, I was just super lonely and I panicked when you showed up, I didn't know how to act in front of you and I thought I could impress you by making one itty bitty small white lie by saying that I was the strongest in the world but I have no intentions of world domination, please don't kill me, I'll do anything, just let me live!"

"Whoa wait Chichi, calm down, alright? I thought you were gonna attack me again, but I guess it is kinda my fault for sneaking up on ya" Goku replied in a similar apologetic manner. He waited for Chichi to stand up before he spoke again.

"Okay look, I'm an alternate timeline version of a man named Goku, at least that's my name in my world. My world was being erased and I was sent here to live my new life; when I first came to this world, it was so desolate and dead, I took a guess and jumped back a random number of years (thirteen to be exact) to find out what happened, and that's when I met you in our first battle. Then my ring acted up, went forward in time, gave it a bit of a rest, and here we are again."

Goku showed Chichi the Silver Time Ring, and as if she panicked about something, she quickly asked "That's just a magical ring right, it's not like some girl gave it to you!?" Completely oblivious to Chichi's intention for asking such a question, Goku chuckled and replied,

"Nah, hehe, it's a parting gift from my master and adoptive father, Shin the Kaioshin of my world, I think yours as well, right before my world was erased _*** which is still left a mystery for now ***_. But it's slightly broken and it randomly sent me back to the future, I don't know why nor when it'll happen again so I'm apologize in advance if I disappear again. Anyway, so I hear you like to train a lot? That's pretty neat, not many people are interested in getting better every day ya know!"

"Yeah, I guess it's kinda like my hobb- Wait, how did you know about that? Were you eavesdropping?"

"Hehe, I wanted to see what kind of person you were like but if I presented myself, I figured you would put up a persona to hide your true nature. Oh, don't worry, I swear I walked away when you took your nap and I came back when I heard your voice awoke." _*** Seriously, it's not like Goku is some sort of pervert or anything, I mean maybe in another universe but certainly not this one. ***_

"You… you idiot," she said with a pouty face, "I was nervous about how I should address you and here you go acting like there's no trouble sneaking up on a person.

Goku gave her a minute to brush off her embarrassment before she spoke again.

"Would you like to see what your "new world" looks like? I-I mean see what's interesting around here, get used to your new home? Should be the same in… how many years did you travel back in time?"

"Thirteen"

"Gotcha. World should be the same in thirteen years now that this world's biggest threat is gone," Chichi replied.

"Sure, why not? Lead the way, Miss Chichi," Goku mimicked.

She grinned at this, "Just call me Chichi, got it? No need for the 'Miss.'"

"And You drop the 'Mister,' alright? Goku is fine by me," he said out loud, but to himself he wondered "is it possible she died sometime between now and the future? What else could've happened during those years? But of course, the future and the rules of Time Travel is screwy anyway. Might as well roll with it for now."

Chichi grabbed my arm and off we speed to her first stop. At the entrance was labelled "Country Park." Goku finally broke the silence and inquired "seems a bit on the nose about the name… huh. What's special about this place to you Chichi, I mean it's pretty abandoned and worn down."

She took me by the hand this time towards one of the swing set. Strangely, she chose to sit on the one that was rubbed off the color rather than the adjacent one which still looked like a new shade of yellow and red.

"The name is cause no founder ever claimed building it. The first children that played here just didn't question its sudden appearance. Besides, we have a 'Park Street' in the closest city to here; despite the unusual naming system, it was used to film a lot of movie shots. The last one was about a fire safety promotion video but it never got released. Anyway, back to this park, when I was little, I was hoping I could ask a friend to push me on the swings. Years and years passed to the point I ended up sitting here all by myself whenever I stopped by to play, hoping one of the other children would wander over asking if I was alright. When I started studying Martial Arts, I would pass by this park on the way to my training grounds up in the mountain. I guess there's no point in trying to avoid this place, hehe…"

"Well why don't I give you a push? I mean I'm too tall to swing myself but you're at the right height you can still swing on them, how about it?" Goku offered. Thinking to himself again, "I know it's a bit childish but we're still young enough to enjoy our lives."

She nodded joyously and turned her head forward ready to be pushed, but not before I caught a glimpse of one of her eyes shedding a tear.

"Alright, here we go!"

An hour had passed and the two found themselves in the dark, resting on the swing sets side by side. Goku had a small aura emanate around him to mimic a flashlight.

"So, Goku, if you were raised with this, Shin was it, in a world beyond Earth, where will you stay for the night?" questioned Chichi.

"Well I can try to rest up on one of those tall trees over there."

"But, you're not some country boy living on nature, you belong in a bed! Well, I guess it's only right, why don't you stay at my place, the sofa works." _*** Don't get any ideas there, reader, take a good look at that rating up at the top. ***_

"That's sweet of you, Chichi. How about after tomorrow night, if I don't find comfort in the trees, I'll take shelter on your sofa, deal?" but before Chichi could reply, a dark portal began to emerge from the ring, attempting to return me back to the time I originated from before any more changes could be made.

"Wait, Goku! Please tell me… will I see you again!?"

"I don't know how long it will take but I will return!" shouted Goku. "But the Time Ring operates under San Dimas Ti~"

[Age Unknown]

"~me Principle and we have to wait," Goku paused for a moment and realized what had happened, "the same… amount of time… as one another… aw crapbaskets."

He stared at the surrounding scenery, the same park Chichi showed him "thirteen years ago" but in ruins. He figured that Chichi in this "present" time either had some tragic accident or went on an adventure off-world to the unknown cosmos. (Or maybe she ended up hating Goku and when she sensed the Time Traveler, she masked her energy to hide from him.)

Goku decided that the only way to circumvent the Ring's "flaw" of correcting time was an alternate means of Time Travel: The Time Machine. The last time he recalled such a device was when Shin described the warrior who traveled between two Timelines to save his own world and the world he visited from a pair of Cyborgs. With a vivid memory of the logo "Capsule Corp" engraved on the machine, Goku sped off in hopes of finding a means of steady time travel.


	3. A Brief Visit

**Another Future, Another Life**

 **Author's Note: Okay so I didn't manage to "return" to the "main" (Anime's) Storyline but it was necessary to have this chapter rather than have Goku return to the past abruptly with no explanation. Also, this and the next chapter will explain some "past" events; once that's done, then the Anime's next saga can begin (The Resurrection Saga). Anymore "deviations" from the Anime would either be filler (oh no!) or just chances to depict training/shipping scenes. Otherwise, enjoy the chapter everybody!**

 **Chapter 3: A Quick Visit**

[Age 792] * _**(Yes, there's gonna be an "Age-Stamp" included, the months are not necessary atm) ***_

After flying several minutes towards the nearest city, Goku found a giant "C" on a domed structure, though it had appeared abandoned for many years indicated by the logo's faded paint. Confident this was the facility he recalled seeing during his adoptive father's teachings, _*** about going to friends for help, for the record, ***_ he descended from the air and proceeded with caution into what could be his ray of hope.

Nothing but silence filled his mind as Goku searched each room, one by one, for the CEO's personal quarters. About half an hour passed when he had finished searching the first level, proceeding to next one, hoping he wouldn't waste any more precious time. _*** Well, precious time for the reader's sake, else we're gonna be reading filler, and this is already tiptoeing around the anime a lot.**_ * Finally, he found a door labelled "CEO – Bulma Brief's Office" and took a deep breath to calm his excitement, before entering the dim room.

The place was a mess; full of tools and spare parts, scattered across the floor, to the point that Goku had to exerted a bit of energy to hover above the junk. In the corner nearby the room's computer was a crib, a broken picture frame, and an open case containing a single capsule. Curious, Goku first decided to observe the picture, trying to uncover any secrets this era could hold. There, in the picture, was a young lady with blue hair, a young boy with purple hair who looked like he was in his teens, about thirteen or fourteen, and a man with jet black hair, arms crossed and with a grumpy look on his face no less. On the back, a single word written to it: "Hope."

Puzzled by this cryptic message, Goku gave up and turned to the computer, hoping it would give better results. Upon booting up the computer, the same blue haired woman in the picture appeared, various scenes came up on the monitor with each entry.

Entry 1: _Is this thing on? Ah! There we go! Marking Bulma's First Attempt at recreating Trunks'… erm the Future one's Time Machine!_

- **Tszz** \- * _**Static noise sound effect ***_

Entry 4: _These models of the original machine seem extremely complex, I'm still having trouble understanding what the Future me did to create this machine, let alone under stress of the Androids of her timeline. Nevertheless, I'm confident I can ask my parents for help!_

- **Tszz** -

Entry 7: _Trying to make this machine from random parts doesn't exactly bode well if you have a bratty teen to take care of, wish he was easier to deal with. Delayed progress is expected._

- **Tszz** -

Entry 24: _The rascal finally wants to help! Aww, isn't it great that our son wants to be an engineer, Veget- OH SURE, IGNORE YOUR SON YOU JACKASS, SEE IF I CARE TRYING TO HELP RAISE THIS FAMILY!_

- **Tszz** -

Entry 38: _We're almost finished with the Time Machine, but we've got another delay! I don't know why but suddenly Vegeta is displaying interest in family events, he's finally taken us to an amusement park!_

- **Tszz** -

Entry 39: _Hey Trunks… erm, Future Trunks! If you're watching this, that means we're out right now but we have the Time Machine ready in case your current one is damaged and you made it to this point in time! I couldn't find the blue material needed for the fuel source but I included an energy converter that accepts your energy attacks as fuel. I wish you luck my future son!_

- **Tszz** -

 **[Author's Note: I am soooo not gonna waste time writing out a character digging in the Earth's core for the blue material. Back to the story.]**

* _**Read the next entry as an abrupt beginning. ***_

Final Entry:

Voice 1 (Woman with Blue hair): - _know who you are but he's not here! He already left this era, good luck finding him, bastard!_

Voice 2 (face obscured by shadows): _Enough of your lies! If you won't tell me willingly, maybe the threat of your life will reveal his location! (Grabs Blue haired woman's neck) Aw, what's the matter, lost all hope? Don't worry, I'll send you to your grave, right beside your dear friend, AFTER I SHOW YOU THE RESULTS OF YOUR SINS THAT YOU HELPED YOUR SON COMMIT, AND THEN LAY WASTE TO THIS WRETCHED WORLD! AHAHAHAHAHA!_

(A portal opened and the shadowed figure dragged the woman into the vortex, his back to the camera and they disappeared. Everything remained silent and still in the entry until an electronic [and somehow female] voice was heard.)

Voice 3: _Entry Exceeding Five Minute Time Limit. If You Wish To Record More, Please Create A New Entry. Terminating Current Entry._

- **Tszzzzz** \- * _**longer static this time ***_

The screen went to static after that last entry, and then the computer died from exhaustion. Finally breaking his silence, Goku turned to the case containing the capsule, clenching both of his fists in the process.

"Damn that other bastard! * _**I'll give points to those who can guess the First bastard ;) ***_ Even if I wanted to stop him, I have no leads as to where and when he went!... I guess this 'Trunks' didn't get his repaired machine in time… I kinda feel bad about taking this capsule, but at the same time, if what he said was true, then he successfully managed to wipe out all of life on this planet, so there's no point in leaving it here to dust. Arhhhh, there's nothing I can do to stop them, even if I tried using this damn machine!"

Goku grabbed the capsule and was about to exit the CEO's office when he noticed a small crate next to the door, obscured by a file cabinet on his way in.

"Hm? What's this?" A note card was found on top of the contents, with the message:

"To Son Goku, sorry it took so long to return your belongings. I hope you get well soon from your last battle!

-Bulma Brief and family"

And upon further examination, inside of the crate there was a set of blue weighted training gear, an orange gi folded neatly, and a small bag of Senzu Beans in one of the corners.

"Aw yeah!" Goku exclaimed. "Well, technically I am Son Goku, this lady didn't say _which_ Son Goku and what era he had to be from… aw, damn it, I'm only taking these items because there's literally no one alive to stop me otherwise. Hm? What now!?"

Suddenly sensing two energies appearing, as if appearing from nowhere, Goku jerked his head so hard upward, he massaged his neck before he'd accidentally paralyze himself.

"Two energies! Very faint, but a sign of life nevertheless! It's like they came from another dimension or something, no wonder I couldn't sense them earlier! I gotta see who or what they are, maybe I can get some answers this time! Hold on, maybe if I dress up in this "Goku's" outfit, maybe I can trick these two beings into talking! Hehe! Clever move indeed! Imma just grab these Senzu Beans just in case."

He waved his hand over his current black gi and immediately it became a replica of the orange one in the box, * _ **just like the existence of Capsules and Goku's one time Mind Reading, ignore the Clothes Beam, it's not that important ***_ matching his sash and boots. "At least his clothes are preserved, but no point in wasting perfectly good Senzu Beans!" He pocketed the Senzus and looked one last time at the photograph. "You know, as grumpy as that tall guy in the picture is, at least his son looks happy to be even around him. I guess, it's kinda sad; sad that the son is happy towards his father but the father isn't willing to reciprocate any such care… or at least it looks like he can't, maybe he has trouble expressing himself. Well, I can't do anything regarding this family, I best be on my way."

With this, he finally turned to the door and left the CEO's office with the Senzus and a Time Machine. "Alright! Let's go see who these two energy signatures belong to!" Focusing onto the two sources of energy, Goku placed his index and middle finger to his forehead, and teleported away.

The Lookout

"Huh, so this is the Lookout. Wonder how it's able to float in the first place without that Power Pole," were the first words Goku spoke upon arriving at the Temple in the Sky. "Do I have to fight any bosses here, or find another item to aid my quest? … like the Senzu Beans, or the Time Machine, or the-"

"WHO GOES THERE!?" shouted an unknown voice. * _ **This would've been better to "hear" in a television show or an audio tape or something, but you might as well reread this chapter once you realize who it is… in his TFS voice. ***_

"Ah, if my memory serves me right, then that must be… HELLO MR. POPO, WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Goku.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOT, YOU'VE GOT UNTIL THE COUNT OF 5 BEFORE I MAKE YOU WISH YOU NEVER FUCKED WITH POPO AT ALL!"

"Is that 5 seconds, 5 minutes, or 5 episodes?"

"ALRIGHT, FUCK THIS SMARTASS, I'M DONE WITH THIS, YOU CAN TAKE OVER NOW, GUARDIAN!"

And soon enough, a tall green figure with a white robe and black cloak, a white turban, and a wooden staff emerged from the Temple, taking a fighting stance at the first instant he saw Goku. At the same time, he spoke in an angered tone,

"You've got a lot of nerve showing your face here after the damage you've caused to this world years ago, especially in _his_ outfit! How disrespectful, you couldn't be satisfied with his death, you had the balls to mock his appearance as well!? The only good thing that came out of your onslaught is that I don't have to worry about innocent bystanders this time! Today, YOU DIE!" the green figure lunged at the visitor, about to claw out his face.

* _**Will our protagonist, Goku, survive this attack? Who is this green Guardian? What else is altered in this Timeline? Find out, next Chapter!... Oh wait, I can keep typing, alright short answers for now: Yes, Piccolo, and a whole lot of bullshit that's only excusable in Fanfiction to the point you should just read it for fun and not be too serious about it. ***_

~Author's Note: Okay so I decided to merge the Filler Chapter I originally had with Chapter 3, just to be consistent with my uploads. Thanks for understanding!~

 **Okay so I had bits of time here and there to write something about what Chichi was doing during Goku's search for a Time Machine. Parts of it was planned, part of it was rushed and added abruptly, but otherwise it shouldn't be taken too serious or it should just be a side read before we get back to the main chapter. I might or might not make this canon to the story but that's for later, maybe it won't be too important.**

 **"Filler" Chapter 3: Flashback!**

[Age 779]

"Wait, Goku! Please tell me… will I see you again!?"

"I don't know how long it will take but I will return!" shouted Goku. "But the Time Ring operates under San Dimas Ti~"

The portal closed engulfed Goku completely before he could finish his sentence. For a woman who grew up all alone and finally found her first friend in a person such as Goku, his sudden disappearance came as nothing shock to Chichi's mind, it was if Fate enjoyed playing with her hopes, yanking away every chance of a "fortunate event" that was just barely within her grasp.

Before she even had time to react, a group of girls showed up in an attempt to get the jump on Chichi.

"Well, well, if it isn't Chichi the Ox Princess. What's this, the girl is all by herself this late at night? It's too dangerous out here where she could get hurt."

 **Author's Note: Take a good look at the rating up there, do not even think of getting any funny ideas.**

"Shut up Sydney, why don't you just return back to your boxing club?" Chichi retorted.

"At least she would have a better chance of finding a cute boy there, unlike you and your entire life search," sneered the girl with the short jacket.

"That's funny Katelyn, last I checked, I didn't have to sell my body out just for a few gawks from a couple of dead brain jocks."

"HA, hahahaha! She got you there Kath!" the girl with the short blond haired giggled.

"I don't see you having any better chances Jean," and immediately the blond began to silence herself.

"Alright since you four are busy insulting one another, can you girls just bother me another day?" questioned Chichi.

"Heh, we're not finished yet, come on girls, let's show this Bitch why nobody messes with the ' _Fantastic Powerhouse Daredevils!'"_ the girl with the short jacket replied.

At this, Chichi's comeback was nothing but "You mean 'Four Pathetic Divas, right?"

Seething with rage, Katelyn was the first to rush at Chichi. Faster than the four girls, Chichi dropped in a curled position to which Katelyn fell face first into the ground. After getting up, she leaped into the air and made a dive for Chichi.

"You're good, Bitch, but can you take knee to the fac-"

Chichi promptly did a handstand and used her legs to spring her opponent into the air, sending her flying towards West City, and Katelyn disappeared from the park.

The second in command, Sydney, didn't miss a beat as she proceeded to uppercut her foe, only to continuously miss by Chichi's swift dodging.

"Come on Sydney, I'm sure the 'Pro Boxer of the West' can be faster than that, I'm not even using one tenth of my full strength."

"WHAT!? You're bluffing, let's see if you can dodge thi-" and Chichi did a bicycle kick, tossing Sydney in the same direction Katelyn flew in.

"You're right, I wasn't even using a thousandth of my strength," Chichi grinned.

It was Jean's turn to fight. "If that's the case, then let's see what your Full Power feels like."

"Girl, I just knocked two of your strongest members and you think you can tank an even stronger punch? Just what kind of logic are you using?"

"MY LOGIC! THE BEST KIND! Come on and take your best shot already. I'll even stand in the direction my friends went to give you a headstart."

Chichi sighed at this taunt and wiped a sweat drop from the side of her head, not because she was tired but because she couldn't look nervous while about to punch someone.

"Alright, you asked for it, don't blame me if you end up in the Infirmary. HAAA!"

A swift blow to the stomach was delivered, and Jean gave one last taunt before she was launched into the stars and a visible twinkle was seen. "Just wait until we come back Biiiiiiiiitch!" (SFX: Ding!)

Turning to the last member, Chichi spoke out loud to the girl, "let me guess, you're the shy one, May, and you're only here because the leader is cool enough to let you on the team."

May nodded automatically, as if anticipating the question.

"Alright, if you run as fast as you can towards your friends and land on the ground, face first, I'll save the beating for another day, deal?"

Again, May nodded instantly and bolted towards the city.

Exhausted, Chichi sat back down on the swing set and thought out loud to herself.

"I only fought back because I was protecting myself. I had no ill intention against them, just that I had to defend myself. Those bullies will never learn to leave me alone, no matter how many times I stand up to them, maybe I should just ignore them instead. That way, I don't waste energy on such worthless opponents. Nah, then they would get exactly what they want by making the trip to try and irritate me, even if I do ignore them. At times like these, I wish I had someone to stand next to me and tell them off for doing such messed up deeds. Aw man, now I'm just thinking about that Goku again." Chichi made a cute pouty face in a sad attempt to be angry at this realization.

"I think I'll wait another hour or something, then I'll head off to bed; he did say both of us have to wait the same amount of time as the other, not like he can just return to the instant he went into the portal.

Yeah, I think I'll just stay here for a while longer to stare at the beautiful stars.

[Meanwhile, thirteen years into the future!… of this timeline.]

The only good thing that came out of your onslaught is that I don't have to worry about innocent bystanders this time! Today, YOU DIE!" the green figure lunged at the visitor, about to claw out his face.

"Piccolo wait, it's me, Goku, but from another timeline! I'm on your side!"

Goku barely dodged the angered Namekian's claw attack, and he was about to repeat his attack once more on the intruding Saiyan.

"Piccolo, listen to me! I'm not the person you think I am!" shouted a desperate Goku, before flying upwards to evade another claw attack. "I can sense that you merged with Kami, surely you, the level-headed strategist, would listen to reason first before attacking!"

"I can put that nonsense aside when I'm dealing with the bastard who managed to destroy the ENTIRE POPULATION! HA!" Piccolo launched a couple of Ki blasts that surrounded Goku from above.

"This time you can't fly upward, you're a mouse caught in my mouse trap that's waiting to drop! Ha! _*** Piccolo sucks at making one liners. :P ***_ Now what will you do, you Bastard?"

 _ *** Currently out of options, can Goku escape this death trap Piccolo set up for the intruder? Find out next chapter! ***_


	4. Unquestioned Answers

**Chapter 4: Unquestioned Answers**

"-The only good thing that came out of your onslaught is that I don't have to worry about innocent bystanders this time! Today, YOU DIE!" the green figure lunged at the visitor, about to claw out his face.

"Piccolo wait, it's me, Goku, but from another timeline! I'm on your side!"

Goku barely dodged the angered Namekian's claw attack, and he was about to repeat his attack once more on the intruding Saiyan.

"Piccolo, listen to me! I'm not the person you think I am!" shouted a desperate Goku, before flying upwards to evade another claw attack. "I can sense that you merged with Kami, surely you, the level-headed strategist, would listen to reason first before attacking!"

"I can put that nonsense aside when I'm dealing with the bastard who managed to destroy the ENTIRE POPULATION! HA!" Piccolo launched a couple of Ki blasts that surrounded Goku from above.

"This time you can't fly upward, you're a mouse caught in my mouse trap that's waiting to drop! Ha! **_* Piccolo sucks at making one liners. :P *_** Now what will you do, Bastard?"

"Wait a sec, this move? Isn't it the... HELLZONE GRANA-"

The orbs of energy detonated, Goku sidestepping **_* or was it side flying?_** * and narrowly escaping the trap.

"Heh, just because you know the name of my attack mean doesn't mean your death will be painless! BWAAAAAHHHH" Piccolo retorted and subsequently fired an energy wave from his mouth, missing Goku again.

"Alright fine! I guess there's only one way to settle this! Ka… Me..."

"I'm not falling for that, you're just a copy of the original Son Goku, A DISGRACEFUL DOPPLGANGER!"

"Ha… Me…"

"Wait, a _blue_ aura? HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

Goku's attack dissipated upon command and he lowered himself down to the ground. * **_well the floor really, can't exactly call it the ground in the sky, now can we?_** *

"Now Piccolo, why don't we try again, read my mind and you'll get your answers."

"Heh, if you say so Saiyan, or should I…" Piccolo placed his hand on Goku's spiky haired head and immediately saw everything, from Goku's childhood with Shin, to his trip to the Capsule Corp. "say… Son… Goku. It, can't be, you already died in this world!... unless… So, you're from another timeline, aren't you?

"Do I really have to caption everything that just happened; besides, didn't you read my mind?"

"Well, yeah but the giant portals that you entered aren't exactly obvious indicators, I mean it's literally a flash of light when you enter them. Anyway, introductions already aside, what exactly are you doing here? In this reality?"

"Well I-"

Mr. Popo interjected, "SO CAN I ATTACK HIM NOW OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO STAND THERE LIKE YOU DO MEDITATING?"

Piccolo clearly angered at this, shouted back to the genie, "It's alright Mr. Popo, you can go back to watering your plants now!" Turning to Goku, "Alright, try again, what are you doing here?"

Goku explained how he ran from his world, now erased from existence, how he was supposed to go to a Hero named "Future Trunks" and _his_ timeline to live a new life, but ended up in this distorted world, traveling back in time to find some answers and only ended up getting sucked back to the current era in which he stood. **_* Also, meeting a woman named Chichi, that's one of the main plot points to this story… so far. *_**

"So, tell me Piccolo, what's with the white robe instead of your regular purple Gi? Cosplaying Kami much?"

"MAGGOT, REMEMBER YOUR PLACE IN THE PECKING ORDER!"

"Mr. Popo, we've been through this, get off your Me-Damn Fix and then all the Maggots will disappear, is that clear?"

"WHATEVER YOU SAY… KAMI."

Gritting his teeth at this last bit, Piccolo turned to Goku.

 **[Author's Note: And from this point on, if there's going to be a long dialogue between two characters, I will omit the names of the speaker. Otherwise, name will be included for three or more characters or "Unknown" Voices and such.]**

"I swear he needs to be cut off, I mean who even supplies him, he barely leaves the place. Anyway Goku, about your question, I merged with Kami during the Android threat many years ago, and because of that, I took up the position as Earth's Guardian."

"Wait, wouldn't the Dragon Balls turn to stone because Kami disappeared from this world?"

"What in the Hell are you talking about, Kami's essence is inside of me, it's not like he died or went to another realm, why in the Other World would the Dragon Balls turn to stone?"

"I… erm… long story. **_* I guess that foreshadows a Prequel to 'Another Future, Another Life ;D *_** Scratch that for now, why did you attack me though?"

"Well, as you might have noticed my little episode, Mr. Popo and I thought you were somebody else, with the stupid face of yours, the earring and all."

"Wait, who would have the same face as me… erm, 'Son Goku' of this world, his son?"

"No, it was an exact entity that looked like and sounded like him, except with a malicious look in his eyes. The 'Son Goku' of this world may have gone insane, but he died before this new being came into the picture."

 **[Author's Note: Basically, there will be no 'Goku Prime' returning to this story. Like… at all, writing interactions between two of the same beings is confusing.]**

"Okay, so he looked like me, what was his name then? Surely if he wanted to terminate all life on this planet, he would've shouted 'You'll die at the hands of [His Name]' to intimidate his victims, right?"

"All he ever said was 'This is for Justice' so unless 'Justice' is his name, I think he was intelligent enough to not reveal his identity."

"Alright, this is spiraling into a series of questions, so apologies for boring you Piccolo."

"Heh, don't apologize… mind if I just call you Goku?"

"Sure."

"Good, don't apologize Goku, this is literally the best talk I had in years, being stuck with a genie high on his fix, and with most of the people dead and all."

"Alright, next question: when did this 'Justice' show up? What year did he start his assault?"

"I read your mind, so I know you have both a Time Ring and a Time Machine… hold on a second, you're planning to go back in time and stop him, aren't you?"

"Erm… not quite, I was just wondering if he appeared _before_ thirteen years today."

"Huh? Why so specific with the number thirteen?"

"I, um… met this girl… I was hoping this threat you speak of didn't show up when I met her in time… thirteen years ago…"

"Let me guess, you love her or something?"

"WHAT!? NO!... well, she's interesting, nothing seri- What the Hell does a Namekian know of romance anyway, I thought you guys are asexual!?"

"If you randomly return to the Lookout after Mr. Popo finishes his… 'booty call,' you'll hear his 'bitch' say that she loves him. I thought that's the closest term that applied in your case?"

"Not even close! Well… I just met her, that's all, I guess you could say she's the first person I met when I stumbled into this world, and she's very important to me."

"No need to get so defensive. Anyway, no, this 'Justice' didn't show up until about eleven or twelve years ago, you start losing track of time when you're facing a monster capable of destroying the planet."

"Can you at least tell me what you remember happened before his attack on humanity? Say, what this world's Son Goku went through?"

"Alright, you deserve some answers. To compare it to the 'teachings' you saw from 'your' Goku, **_* Shin taught our protagonist with a Magic Blue Ray player, showcasing all of Dragon Ball Z Kai :P *_** basically this world's Goku went insane from discovering the powers of the Legendary Super Saiyan form… that, and he didn't marry Chichi… and didn't bear a son… or make any friends."

"Wait, so, why did he go insane, what difference did it make if he went insane, what else is differ- why are you whistling? I thought that hurt your Namekian ears?"

"Doesn't hurt as much as trying to explain the difference in history that went on. Trust me, I got a headache trying to recall it all, you might as well just accept that most of this world's major threats, (and by extension the era you visited Chichi in,) remained the same. Frieza is dead, Cell is dead, Majin Buu was never released and his cocoon was removed from this planet."

"He never married Chichi, he was insane, and yet somehow, he could defeat Cell and Majin Buu? None of this makes any sense… like, at all."

"Look, you might as well ignore it, all you need to know is that the major villains that could've threatened Earth are dead, or they're insignificant at this point."

" ** _* Oh-ho, Piccolo is soooo going to be proven wrong in the next Saga._** ** _That, and this is a Fanfiction of Dragon Ball Super, not Dragon Ball Z. It's not like the Anime did very much with Z except for some flashbacks, so I'm just going to save that for another story in the Future and focus on writing this one. *"_**

"Erm… Goku? Who are you talking to? You turned your head sideways when you spoke just now…"

"Not important. Piccolo, you said the Dragon Balls are still active, correct? Do you mind if I make a wish on them?"

"Eh, why not, there's literally nobody left to make a wish on. Mr. Popo and I have been keeping them in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to accelerate the cooldown time, but we ended up just leaving them there for years now, waiting for someone to actually make a wish."

"Wait, wait, wait, you said 'Years?' As in, Time Chamber 'Years' or Outside World 'Years?'"

"Outside World 'Years.'"

"So, you're meaning to tell me that the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, doesn't have the 48-hour Time Limit on a person… how long are they allowed to enter for?"

"Their entire life? Are you meaning to tell me that somebody in your world created a magical dimension, and thought it was a good idea to put a limitation to the number of hours a user can enter the magic room?"

"Erm… yeah, but if it makes you feel any better, it was created by an old senile man in my world, can't remember his name, probably something in another langua- Can I go make my wish now?"

"Alright fine, follow me to the chamber."

The duo headed deep within the temple to where the doorway connecting the realms was stationed.

"Make sure not to blast the door, it's a pain to fix the room on the inside, easier on the outside."

"Pftt, what am I, some arrogant brat flaunting my strength? Even I am more careful than that. Alright, thanks again Piccolo!"

All Piccolo responded was with a grunt of acknowledgement.

The duo approached a pedestal in the center of the Time Chamber that held the seven Dragon Balls.

"Finally, gonna give Shenron something to do after these years… wonder if he still remembers the last time he was summoned. Ahem… ETERNAL SHENRON! BY YOUR NAME, I SUMMON YOU FORTH!"

A column of light emitted from the balls to what seemed like an endless beam, only to hit an invisible ceiling in the chamber did a green serpentine dragon with short hands, brown antlers, and long whiskers made his appearance.

"I AM THE ETERNAL SHENRON, I SHALL GRANT YOU ANY THREE WISHES SO LONG AS THEY ARE WITHIN MY POWER."

"Go ahead Goku."

"Alright, here goes… SHENRON, CAN YOU FIX MY TIME RING?"

"YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED."

A white light surrounded Goku's index finger containing the Time Ring, and soon enough the light had vanished.

"YOU HAVE ONE WISH REMAINING, SPEAK NOW SO THAT I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER"

"Wait hold on, I thought I had three wishes, what gives Piccolo?"

"I… I don't know, this is the first time that's happened. SHENRON, DID SON GOKU'S LAST WISH USE UP MORE ENERGY THAN A SINGLE WISH PERMITTED?"

"THAT IS CORRECT. TO FIX AN ARTIFACT THAT WAS CONSTRUCTED FROM THE SUPREME KAIS, LET ALONE ONE THAT MANIPULATES TIME, I WAS REQUIRED TO USE MORE ENERGY TO REPAIR THE TIME RING. NOW SPEAK YOUR LAST WISH OR I SHALL DEPART FROM THIS REALM."

"Alright already, um… CAN YOU FIX THE TIME MACHINE AS WELL, PLEASE?"

"… I CANNOT GRANT THIS WISH. THE MATERIAL USED BY THIS CONTRAPTION HAS LONG SINCE BEEN ERADICATED FROM THIS PLANET. I CAN, HOWEVER, GRANT YOU AN ALTERNATE METHOD OF USAGE. IS THAT YOUR NEW WISH?"

"Well, I might as well, you don't have a wish to make, do you Piccolo?"

"Nope."

"Alright, might as well make good use of Shenron while I'm here. ALRIGHT SHENRON, PLEASE GRANT THAT AS MY NEW WISH!"

"DONE. NOW TO EXPLAIN YOUR REPAIRED MACHINE SINCE I AM IN A GOOD MOOD. I HAVE GRANTED YOU THE ABILITY TO SYNCHRONIZE YOUR TIME RING WITH THE TIME MACHINE, THOUGH THE RING IS NOT ENOUGH TO SUPPLY ENERGY TO THE MACHINE, YOU MUST SUPPLY KI ENERGY TO POWER IT. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Yep, crystal clear! Wow, that's so cool, I can hook the two devices together! UM, LAST THING, DOES THIS NEW CHANGE FIX THE TIME MACHINE FROM CREATING ALTERNATE TIMELINES?"

"YES, IT DOES, THERE WILL BE NO MORE ALTERNATE TIMELINES CREATED FROM THAT PARTICULAR MACHINE, WITH OR WITHOUT THE USAGE OF THE TIME RING. NOW, ARE YOU DONE, I CANNOT SUSTAIN MY BODY IN THIS REALM ANY LONGER."

"Nah I'm good. Sweet! Fixed two Time Travelling devices for the price of one! What a great find! Thanks, Shenron! And thanks, Piccolo!"

"Don't mention it, now hurry up outside of the chamber, I'll meet you there."

"Awesome!"

Goku ran out the door, and Piccolo turned to Shenron one last time.

"I'm surprised you didn't lash out at the guy like you usually do to people, I thought you'd take the chance at pissing off the new wishers?"

"HONESTLY, I'M JUST GLAD I GOT TO SEE A NEW FACE. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME!"

With that, Shenron's body transformed into light, and the balls scattered in the chamber… except they didn't go far, at least it didn't appear that way. Thanks to summoning the Dragon within the Time Chamber, the balls became easier to locate, unlike the dispersion upon Earth, a wide spread area.

"Alright, time to send off Goku for his quest," Piccolo spoke to himself, heading out of the chamber.

"By the way Piccolo, do you happen to know how to grow more Senzu beans, or how Korin did it years ago?"

"Korin never disclosed his method, however, thanks to the starving Humans, Shenron, and desperation, apparently, we're able to place a bean in a container, like a jar, fill it with water, then pump the jar with your Ki energy; in 24 hours, the beans will regrow to the maximum volume of the container… I know right? Korin has been holding off on this for years… too bad we're out of Senzu beans and that Korin is dead. (Fatass Yajirobe had to hog them all for himself.)"

"Wait, I have a couple! I'll split them with y… oh, I only have 5. Sorry."

"Son, it's alright, I just need two, one as an emergency, the other to grow. You keep the other three for your trip."

"So, I guess you'll be staying here then Piccolo, no more adventures for you now since you're the Guardian of Earth?"

"Yeah, sadly. I do check up on the humans below, but if you gave me somebody to train with, I might change my mind. Till then, nice to meet you Son Goku, feel free to visit this era, or the Past version of me. And if you encounter that 'Evil You' then give him Hell for me."

"Alright then Piccolo, I'll be sure to forward to your Past Self all your help!"

Goku popped the capsule and out came the Time Machine. He levitated himself to the cockpit, and found a spot he could place his Time Ring in, alongside an orb that could be grab, presumably this was the alteration to input Ki energy.

"Alright, input is Age 779, ready to charge the Machine and the Time Ring is in place. Goodbye Piccolo, and tell Mr. Popo to try Xenoverse 3, it's a major improvement to his old copy of Xenoverse 2, better graphics, move diverse of a movepool, and he can create multiple avatar characters. He can even pick the Genie race!"

"Heh, will do. Now go back and find Chichi. I wish you well Son Goku."

The machine began to whirl, and as Goku was about to fade in time, he realized he forgot an important question.

"PICCOLO, WAIT, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN MAJIN BUU'S INVASION AND 'JUSTICE'S' APPEARANC-" and Goku instantly disappeared from the current era.

"Oh Shit, I forgot to warn him about the threat that appeared after Majin Buu… oh well, he's strong enough… I think? Man, my memory is fading."

"Well Piccolo, if you had just listened to Nail and I, you'd be able to retain more info," a voice rang inside of Piccolo's head.

"Eh, leave him Kami, he's been ignoring us for the last three months, I doubt he'd be willing to take our advices at this point."

"True. Wanna tackle the next Dokkan Battle event? I heard there's a couple new drops to try and roll."

"Hell yeah, especially since we got this cool Namekian "Gast Guy" to use on our team from some place called 'Universe 6.'"

Piccolo began to head back to the temple, deciding to make a crop of Senzu Beans from the two he was gifted.

"What a decent Saiyan, that Goku. Sad this world's version of him didn't become as optimistic as he is."

"Such a shame indeed, but perhaps the world would be accepting of a more… Darker version of him?" a familiar voice emanated from behind Piccolo.

Almost instantly, Piccolo ate one of the bean and fired a Special Beam Cannon to the origin of the voice. Unfortunately, the figure teleported behind Piccolo before the attack connected.

"You… how long were you here?"

"Long enough to know everything is according to the natural flow of events for this realm, especially since you've allowed Son Goku to return to that era. Now then, if you value the lives of the mortals below us, you would hand over that last bean with haste."

"Tch, don't move, or I'll eat the last bea- Argh… gah!" Piccolo coughed up blood upon the second grunt. "N-no…"

An energy blade struck through the back of his throat, unable to escape nor speak.

"I know of your ability to regenerate, but should I inflict damage to your head, then there's no chance for you to return. HA!" The entity clenched his blade hand into a fist then sprung open which exploded Piccolo's head into oblivion. The bean landed at the stranger's feet.

"So, this is the mythical Senzu Bean huh? I suppose I can take this as a failsafe should my last experiment should go haywire; heh, but before I depart, I have a single task I must complete. NOW TO EXTERMINATE THE REST OF THE MISERABLE MORTALS THAT POLLUTE THIS BEAUTIFUL PLANET!"

The sinister being charged a giant pink sphere, staring down on the planet with disgust, smirking as he threw the orb down to the planet. A massive explosion erupted on the planet, the Lookout only experiencing a giant burst of heat from the explosion on the planet.

"Even if I have to hunt that Saiyan down across Time and Space, I'll eliminate every single incarnation of Son Goku that is able to overpower the Gods!" A black vortex opened, and the maniac dived into the portal with a wicked glee on his face.

[Age 796] **_* An Alternate Timeline that will make sense if you know the inspiration. *_**

"Oh, this has got to be a unique one."

[…]

[Age 779] **_*No more time jumps for Goku, it'll prevent any more confusion and it'll line up with the DBS Anime now, the Resurrection Saga.*_**

"PICCOLO, WAIT, YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED BETWEEN MAJIN BUU'S INVASION AND 'JUSTICE'S' APPEARANCE!... oh shit, I've disappeared from the Future… wait, can't I just Time Travel again?"

Goku activated his Time Ring and searched for the era he just visited.

"No… No, no, No, NO! This is just like last time, the alternate era has disappeared immediately after my trip in time! I guess I better stay put in this era and stop Time Travelling for now."

Goku returned the Time Machine to its capsule form and pocketed it in his new Orange Gi.

"Argh, there's nothing I can do! If this is the work of the 'Evil Me' I can't just sit around and wait for him to strike… I don't have anyone to turn to in this world, I have three Senzus in case of an emergency… I might as well make the best out of it and resume meeting up with Chichi now."

Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and in a few seconds, he whisked away into the night.

Chichi's Place

"Hey Chichi, guess who-oops."

Goku teleported to Chichi's bedroom but found the owner fast asleep over a book titled "Legend of Dragon Ball." Goku removed the book from Chichi's head and helped the sleeping beauty in a proper resting position.

"Sleep well Chichi, I'm sorry for making you worry so much in the last… wow, 24 hours. Man, time travel is screwy. In the morning, I hope the first thing I see is a smile on your face."

Once he was done, he exited the room and found a dusty sofa to sleep on for the night.

 **Author's Note: I guess you could say we're done with the "First Act" because the next part is the Resurrection Saga. I know I skipped the BoGs Saga, but I'll go over it after the Rez Saga as a flashback sequence. It'll make sense in the future. Thanks for waiting!**


	5. Notice

Hey guys, The Real Kakarotto here, this note is just to let you know I've combined the original "Ch 4" filler with the pre-existing Chapter 3. This was done to make the actual fourth chapter line up with my uploads, easier to keep track of.

Anyway, I haven't given up on the story, I've actually gotten started on Chapter 5, but I'll be taking some time to learn how to write a combat scene. Till then, cheers, and thanks for reading!

Btw, Dragon Ball Super Broly? Hope it's not just "Broly but in 2018."


End file.
